Summer Love  A Cody Simpson Love Story
by Happymee
Summary: Angie and Cody meet for the first time and start a summer romance, my first fanfiction :
1. Chapter 1

Ahh… airplane rides? What's my favorite part? The smell of strangers and the sound of silent. Yuup… I was visiting my aunt in Australia for the summer. I sat on the outside seat of the two beside a middle aged woman. Beside me, in the other aisle, a teenage boy, about 14 came in. He had golden blonde hair and sunglasses, he was cute I guess. He settled down beside but I didn't ccare much. Finally, a few hours later, the plane landed and there was one more flight to go until I was in Australia. I got off and entered the airport. "Hey!" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the blonde boy in the aisle next to me waving my sunglasses in the air. "You forgot these." he said, handing them to me, out of breath. "Oh thanks!" I responded and went on my way.

I boarded the next flight and sat down. No one was beside me yet, but I saw the blonde boy boarding. He searched the labels at the top of the seats and zeroed his eyes on the labels above mine. "Ohh no.." I thought to myself, trying to hid me face. It's not like I didn't like him, but I don't really communicate well with boys. "Hey" he greeted me as he sat down beside me. "Guess we're flight mates!" I never noticed before, but he had an Australian accent that suddenly made him ten times more cuter. "Haha, guess so!" A few minutes after we took off, he started making small talk with me. "I'm Cody, what's your name?" he asked me. I shook his hand. "Angela, but you can call me Angie." "Great, you look young. Can I ask how old you are?" "Almost fourteen! You?" I responded. "I'm fourteen too." We talked for hours, about ourselves and what not. He was visiting his family in Australia. "I sing a little too." he said. Waait… Cody… Sing..? Uggh! How could I be so stupid? I was talking to a popstar! I guess I was so jet lagged I didn't even notice him! Hah! Don't panic! "So.. You're Cody Simpson huh?" I asked smoothly." That's me!" he said. "Cool…"


	2. Chapter 2

…. Yay! We were in Australia! I stepped off the plane and the sun blinded me. I looked at Cody and he said, "Welcome to Australia!" "I should go now. My aunt is waiting for me." I said. "Wait, shouldn't we trade numbers or something?" he asked. "Uhm, yeah sure!" and we exchanged numbers. We said goodbye before the paparazzi saw us together and ambushed him.

A week later, I was finally settled in. Aunt Jen gave me the guest room with a beautiful view. She was out of the house a lot since she was a nurse working lots of shifts, but I didn't mind. I was laying on my bed playing with my ipod when my cell vibrated. I checked it, expecting it to be one of my friends from back home, but it wasn't! Cody texted me back! "Wait! Be calm…" I said to myself. I read the text: Cody: "Hey angiee, it's cody!" Oh my goodness, he actually bothered to text me? Woow… "Yeah! Hi, haha what's up?" I texted back as casually as possible. A few minutes and my phone vibrated again. "Not too much. How you likin Australia?" HEHE! "It's great, and you're from here?" I asked. "Yep, hey we should meet up and I can show you around the area?" he texted. I hesitated. A world famous popstar showing me around the area? Ehh, can't be too bad… "Okay!"

Somehow, we met up near the little pond close to the house. Apparently, Cody lived a few houses away from me! Yay! Here he comes… I thought. Ohh goodness, he was, like, a million more times cuter than a week ago! "Hii!" I said jumping up to greet him. "Aha hey!" he said. There was an awkward moment and he suddenly said, "SO! Let's go?" "YES, let us go to wherever you plan on taking me!"

He took me around to the park and the little shops near the lake that looked rustic and nautical and where they sold novelties and candy. Oddly enough, we loosened up with each other in no time. We laughed and joked with each other an he took me home at the end of the day.

"Thanks…" I said to him at the door of my house. "No problem. Text me up if you wanna hang out soon. I'll be here for a while." he smiked. "Great, me too!" I said and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

All week, we texted each other, everyday. Something was defiantly forming between us. Cody has been to my house a few times when Aunt Jen was working in the day. It was early in the morning when Cody texted me. Cody: "Hello? Wanna come over?" I was still a little groggy, but I said yes anyways. Aunt Jen was probably at work this early. I didn't bother to change out of my striped girl boxers and tank top and I walked over. "Hey, morning!" He told me cheerfully. "Why are you up so early?" "I'm used to it I guess. Why are you in your pajamas? It's chilly outside." "So? Aren't was staying here?" "Noo, we're going on a walk!" he said chuckling. "OH…well, I feel stupid!" I said laughing with him. "You can borrow my clothes" he offered and took out a pair of black sweats a v - neck shirt. I went to change in his bathroom rolling up the legs o the sweats to my knees. "_These smell good," _I thought. "_Wait, just go! Ugggh"! _I stepped out to find Cody waiting on his bed, right in front of the bathroom door. "Wow… if I knew you would have looked this good in my clothes I would have given them to you!" he said . "Yeah right." I laughed as I bent down to adjust the legs of the pants. He stood up and just as I straightened up, he gently pushed me against the wall, and kissed me. _"What the hecky? Is he kissing me? Just go with it you fool_!" and so I did. I copied the movements with his lips, breathing when he did. I put my arms around his neck and he hugged my waist. "How long has it been?" I thought. His lips were soft and tasted a tiny bit like sea salt from the water. After a few more heavenly seconds, we pulled back and I smiled. "Sorry…" he said, staring into my eyes. "NO! It's fine." I replied giggling. "Uhm, so are we…? You know.. Together now?" I asked hesitantly. "You want to be?" he asked. "Yes!" "I thought so." he said hugging me. And that was how that summer love began!


	4. Chapter 4

And before I knew, we were going out more often, and holding hands. We were getting pretty serious. We went to the park and lay down behind the tall hill and looked up at the sky. "What if paparazzi come?" I asked holding his hand. "Then we'll say we're dating!" He said simply. "Good plan! Do you like being famous?" "Most of the time yeah. It can get really crazy and I hate promoting stuff like 'come to this show and we'll be here and -" I cut him off in the middle of his sentenced by kissing him. "Mmm…?" he mumbled under me. I straddled his waist without breaking our kiss. "_Haha, gotcha!" I said in my head and I finally pulled away. "Hehe!" I laughed as I put my right leg over to unstraddle him. But, just as I was about to lay down, he grabbed me and kissed me again, this time more passionately. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he sat up leaning against the hill and my arms around his neck. It was perfect, except for the fact that I was running out of breath. He smiled into my mouth and I giggled and pulled away. He tried to catch my lips again, but I was out of breath. We breathed heavily with our foreheads touching and our faces so close. After what seemed like forever, Cody finally said, "Come on lets go!" and I took his hand. _


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were amazing. Cody and I saw each other everyday and maybe kissed one or two times a day. I went to his house early one morning where he was still in the shower. His mom let me upstairs. I waited in his room looking at his awards and medals. He finally came out wearing skinny jeans , a black v neck shirt. "Oh goodness, he looks hot!" I thought to myself. "Hey! What're you doing here?" he asked. "Nothing just missing you!" I said smiling. "Are you coming to my concert?" "Sure, is it now?" I asked and he nodded his head.

We went to the concert and I watched him from backstage. He performed a few songs and finally he sang all day, my favorite. When he did the dougie, oh my gosh, it made me weak in the knees. And he was done! He came backstage and kissed me as soon as he saw me. "Did you like it?" he asked. "I loved it, especially when you did the dougie!" I said.

We went back to his house and went into his room. We sat on the bed and he said, "I love you." _he loved me. Say something! _"Haha I love to too! And we kissed, over and over again. It was silent in the room except for the sound of us. My knees felt like jelly and my cheek grew hot. _"How many times have we done this?"_ I wondered. And just as I was thinking, his tongue licked my top lip lightly. _"What the? Is he trying to get in my mouth? Ehh okay!" and I let his tongue slip in swiftly and smoothly. I was cautious not to bite his tongue and the feeling of wet and slimy went away. We stopped and I stared into his aqua hazel eyes. A smile grew on his face and I felt my cheeks get hot again. "Hahahaha, I love him!"_


End file.
